fandom_tribalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandom Tribal
"Butthurt bugthestards... butthurt bugthestards never change..." - Fandom Tribal Fandom Tribal is a YouTube user and the head of Fandom Tribal's Alt Network. Fandom Tribal is an extremely toxic Fallout fan. Insulting and harassing any YouTube user who likes Bethesda Game Studios and their games at least a little bit and spamming their video's with dislikes and childish, insulting, comments with countless alts. History The Rise of Fandom Tribal Fandom created his channel on January 16th 2018. At the same time he also made the first generation of Alts, which he uses to harass and spam dislikes on videos of channels he doesn't like. Fandom Tribal and his alts can be seen on any Fallout related video harassing anyone who disagree's with him. Meeting Robert House YouTube user Robert House made a video titled "Fandom Tribal Bullying People For Having Different Opinions" It showed Fandom and his alts harassing people for having a different opinion. Later, House posted a video titled Fandom Tribal and co... Fandom Tribal and co never change. It showed Fandom passing off an opinion as a fact. Both videos were spammed with dislikes Meeting Chewchewtrain and the Fandom Wars Fandom Tribal would eventually come across Chewchewtrain in hbomberguy's "Fallout 3 Is Garbage Video". A small fight started between the two. Early On in the Fandom Wars That would not be the end of it however. As on August 24th 2018 chewchewtrain would go on to make a video criticizing Fandom titled "Fandom Tribal is a Coward". The video accused Fandom Tribal of deleting chewchew's comment. The video was bombarded with dislikes and comments from Fandom alts and even Fandom himself but this didn't stop Chewchewtrain from making a new video on Fandom. Titled "Fandom Tribal is a Tyrant" this video attempted to further prove that Fandom Tribal deletes and censors negative comments. This video was received no differently by Fandom than the last one. Chewchewtrain will then make yet another video titled "Fandom Tribal is a Coward Part 2". The video tried to prove that Fandom used alts to make it seem like he had the winning side of the argument. The video was received the same way by Fandom as the last two videos. Chewchewtrain then made a video going after Fandom's right-hand man, BarackObamaFTW DonaldTrumpFTL TPNG OWN VGCP. Chewchew criticized three of Barack's videos. One about user TylerMas0n, another on Chewchewtrain himself, and one more on user WillyMacShow. Fandom backed Barack up and spammed Chewchewtrains video with dislikes. Fandom Tribal's "Death" About halfway into the argument on January 19th 2019 Christmas SKELETON, one of Fandom's alts told everyone that Fandom had committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. SKELETON said that it was because of the "bullying" he was receiving from Chewchewtrain despite the fact that Fandom was the one harrassing people for their different opinions. Fandom's channel description also said that anyone who hated him one and that he gave the channel to someone else to do what they please with it. It is very likely that Fandom did this to make Chewchewtrain look like he bullied him to suicide. But some people didn't believe that Fandom Truly committed suicide due to Skeleton specifically saying that Fandom shot himself in the head and it is very unlikely to survive a gunshot wound to the head. Or at least survive without major and permanent brain damage. After Fandom's "Suicide" Not long after news of Fandom's suicide came out Fandom's channel was terminated. Presumably by Oxhorn, since Fandom had attacked Oxhorn in the past and Oxhorn is known for unfairly terminating the channels of people who oppose him. Either though Fandom's main channel is gone. That wouldn't be the end of the argument. As Fandom's many alts where still active and attacking people with different opinions. Some people were also angered by how Fandom would stoop so low to the point where he would fake his death. The Betrayal of Sinonmercer When user sinonmercer openly said that he didn't believe that Fandom truly committed suicide. Sinon's video's were also spammed with dislikes by Fandom. It was then when everyone knew that Fandom will betray his former allies over the smallest things. Exposed In March 2019 when user Enclave Communications Officer showed a comment of Cucumbers a bit, one of Fandom's alts, talking more like Christmas SKELETON rather than Cucumbers a bit. Enclave used this as evidence that Fandom is both alive and well and used alts. Enclaves video was promptly spammed with dislikes. The comment is on the video "chewchewtrain's slander" The End of Fandom Tribal Other than the occasional shit posting video by people opposing Fandom Tribal there has not been much Fandom Tribal related videos for a couple months. But on Oddball TV's "'Bugle Call Rag'" -Ted Lewis video Cucumbers a bit stated that he no longer wanted to be a part of the internet drama. After Cucumbers a bit said that the botted dislikes on channels that Fandom hates stopped and Fandom hasn't been heard of since. Personality and Traits Despite very likely being an adult, Fandom Tribal is very immature and childish. Not being able to differentiate fact from opinion. If anyone says an opinion that he doesn't agree with then he will use one of several stock phrases. All of which are insults. Even if good argument or question is given to him he will also use one of these generic stock insults. Deeds Manipulation Fandom Tribal is known to be a manipulator, he groomed a 12-year-old known as Mr. Zero Graphic (aka Graphy). He also manipulated Sinonmercer for some time until he was betrayed by Fandom for simply disagreeing. BarackObamaFTW DonaldTrumpFTL TPNG OWN VGCP and Trump is love; trump is life are the worst offenders of Fandom's manipulation. Believing everything Fandom says no matter how unusual. Faking His Death After being cornered by Kiwi Farms and his critics, he "killed" himself, or so we thought until he started using alts to hide his identity to do more of the pathetic bullshit he called "trolling". He was caught doing this, and in turn, destroyed the rotten corpse of his reputation. Harassment Tribal has harassed many people who had a different opinion him, most people who look at him, see a fat nerd who absolutely shits his pants and cries every time someone forms a different opinion than him. "Your a butthurt bugthestard, BWAHAHAHAHA!" Tribal's retarded mind came up with the most cancerous term that has ever existed, butthurt bugthestards. Notable Quotes * "Butthurt bugthestards... Butthurt bugthestards never change..." -Motto. * "Yawn, Autism" -When an compelling argument is given to him. * "(User name) got owned and rage quit" -when he "wins" an argument. * "well, looks like (user name) is triggered" -Taunt * "Keep drinking that toddler semen" -Insult * "Illiterate bugthestards" -Insult